Mythical Night Fish
MNF group navigation ~*MNF's are explained below. Click HERE to view all fish within the MNF group.*~ Note: This is one of the harder grouped fish links to discover on the site too 2-3+ clicks. As MNF each have their own different analysis & chum, their pages are commonly requested. MNF page is hidden from sight unless you know it exists and know how to find it. You can find it by going this route: All of the Fish>>Find the MNF you want (usually Mirage is on 3rd page, Salmon of Wisdom is on last. All Roperian MNF are on last page.) AND CLICK IT, then click one of the records links (light/heavy/first/most/streak) and click the « Main Mythical Night Fish Page. Or alternatively, as one will likely be in their NF crew page, the MNF you are after will show up in the "Recent Trips" summary. Scroll down and for example while in Fariana Trench should see: :Missed a 125.33 ft Glowing Angler, had a 18.96% chance of catching it! So the steps would be: 'View Profile' >> 'Night Fishing' followed by scrolling down to the fish and clicking on its link to see its page, then click one of the records links, followed by « Main Mythical Night Fish Page link. What is a MNF? (from NF FAQ) We've received a photo from from the Farovian Oceanography Institute that various invasive species will be migrating to each Farovian (and Roperian) location. We do not have an exact estimate, but we believe the migration shall occur in mid-May 2010. More updates to the FAQ coming soon! Due to our thorough investigative analysts and interns, we believe catching these extremely large mythical beasts will be determined by a number of key factors: 1) A high consecutive day count 2) The parties average pole level 3) Rum and glow worm usage Quick Notes for Analysis & Catch % The following analysis & catch % values are for the Red Beardopus Fish in Krakken Rocks. These rules will apply for all MNF in Farovia or Roperia, but the catch rate will be the same - only the analysis % will differ. Analysis changes occur between any MNF for chum, party size attending, and glow worms used. A general rule is the deeper the area traveled to for the MNF, the harder it gets! - as the % will be lowered slightly for analysis. There are NO differences that exist in the % for elements used to catch any MNF though. It is also believed turning off glow worms and using love chum helps, but this is unconfirmed within the game. Love chum will help raise the crew's overall level - the pole % won't increase over it's max 6%. So save your rum for catching, show up 5+ nights in a row, and work on pole leveling to be successful. Use what you think works best as 32% is the max. Analysis Analysis? The analysis percentage is the amount of research your Night Fishing party has done on the Mythical Night Fish. As no one really knows if they exist or not, your party has to spend some time night fishing where the Mythical Fish may live. The Red Beardopus analysis happens automatically, as long as you're in Krakken Rocks with the Royal Rescuer or Pyratic Plunder... and your Night Fishing Captain selects the Red Beardopus for analysis. How do I speed up analysis? Your analysis is based on four elements: 1) How many go Night Fishing; 2) Using the Mythical Night Fish's preferred chum, Love Chum equals any preference; 3) The usage of Glow Worms, as Glow Worms help light up the dark waters thereby improving analysis; 4) Luck.. it's not fishing without lady luck! If you max out these 4 criteria, you'll be on your way to catching the Mythical Night Fish as fast as possible. How is the Analysis Calculated? Compound the four elements below with the size of your Night Fishing crew... Example: If all 4 people in a party go night fishing for four nights in Krakken Rocks with Royal Rescuer or Pyratic Plunder (thereby analyzing the local Red Beardopus myth)... And one person uses a glow worm on the first three nights, and everyone uses the Preferred Chum... Catch Percentage Catch Percentage? A special thing about Mythical Night Fish is that after you complete the analysis of where it's located, you'll see what your chances are of making a catch! After your analysis is complete and you go night fishing, you'll then be told what your Catch Percentage was for that night. If you have a 15% Catch Percentage, that means you have a 15% chance of catching the Red Beardopus and a 85% chance of missing it. How do I increase the Catch Percentage? Your ability to catch the Mythical Night Fish is based on five factors: 1) Your Parties Average Pole Level, the higher the better; 2) Team work, ie # of consecutive days with full boat; 3) Luck - because fishing is a game of chance + the more you miss it, the more lucky you become (NEW!); 4) Using the Fish's Preferred Chum, or Love Chum; and 5) How much Rum was consumed, of course! How is the Catch Percentage Calculated? By the five factors: Pole Level, Team Work, Luck, Rum, and Chum. Each factor varies in significance. Remember, the best chance you have is a ~1/3 shot. Mythical Night Fish Lists Below are lists of the Mythical Night Fish in each region. Click on any of the images to access more detailed information about each fish, or click HERE to view a current list within game. NOTE: The fish images are meant to be hidden. Farovian Mythical Night Fish List Roperian Mythical Night Fish List See Also (If multiple islands, a MNF is only found in one island of that region) The Fish of Farovia (No MNF in Magma Reef) : The Fish of Waterport : The Fish of Fishertonville : The Fish of Blue Crescent : The Fish of Magma Reef : The Fish of Sans Culpra The Fish of Roperia : The Fish of Santa Francesca : The Fish of New Seinborough : The Fish of Redwood Crescent : The Fish of Asteroid Reef : The Fish of Helvetica The Fish of Geminisles : The Fish of Poseidons Ring : The Fish of Misty Cliffs : The Fish of Bottomless Depths The Fish of Ten Year Storm (No MNF) : The Fish of Doom Island : The Fish of Stormy Straight : The Fish of Eye of the Storm The Fish of Shipwreck Explorer (No MNF) : The Fish of SS Whiskey : The Fish of SS Minefield : The Fish of SS Graveyard The Fish of Lucidia Preserve (No MNF) : The Fish of Guardians Gate : The Fish of Coral Lobby : The Fish of Heart Land The Fish of Icelantica :The Fish of Glacier Bay :The Fish of San Digloo :The Fish of Lake Freezberg :The Fish of Snowpeak River :The Fish of Snowpeak Summit The Fish of Sigs Underwater Lab : The Fish of Sigs Lair : The Fish of Sigs Vault : The Fish of Sigs Wasteland The Fish of Parribea : The Fish of Devils Cove : The Fish of Deadwater Pass : The Fish of Krakken Rocks Category:Lists of Fish Category:Mythical Night Fish